


I Know I'm A Wolf

by RedlaSunShowers029, TrashPan (RedlaSunShowers029)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Feral AU, Kinda, Rabbit!Historia, Rabbit!Krista, Songfic, predator/prey relationship, wolf!Ymir, ymir is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/TrashPan
Summary: It's hard to bear the wilderness alone; sometimes, it seems that there's a chance for something greater. Ymir never intended to fall for her prey, but something happened along the way - and if one thing's for certain, Ymir isn't going to let her rabbit get taken away from her.





	I Know I'm A Wolf

The hazy light of the harshly lit snow continued to fall as the chocolate brown eyes of the searching wolf traced her prey- a small rabbit of the most forgiving and calming gold darting away from her. On steady paws she advanced forward a few steps, sniffed the air, and continued to steadily plod along again to the direction of the young creature. Her claws, a shade like obsidian in the night, retracted with a small _clink_ , blood still standing them crimson at the end from a previous kill. After years of hunting down this one rabbit, she'd finally be able to make a kill... Her shabby brown fur stood up on her haunches as she wound around the snowdrifts in an endless cycle. 

Now she was so close to the small woodland creature... She had been preparing for this moment her whole life... At last someone she could get her paws on...  One step- she was right behind her. Two steps, three... One more and she'd be able to reach out a paw and...

 _Slap!_ The furry paw reached its target, reeling her closer to him gradually until she was at her paw level. The canid scooped the small creature up, unaware of the meaning of fear. The rabbit, evidentially, was terrified, however now the wolf was content and relieved. But before she could get very far with her plans, the rabbit squirmed around to expose her stomach in defeat, and did something that the wolf had expected never to happen. She focused her sapphire orbs onto the wolf's own, no fear or regret in them, only a calm understanding with a soft smile to end all hate, then opened her mouth: "Ymir..."

The wolf froze suddenly, ringing with the resonance of this single word. It was what she had been called long ago, and had never thought to be called by the name she had been given by anyone. Being a loner meant that no one knew your name, no one cared enough to learn it, and no one wanted you around. She had followed this simple life rule as if it were federal law so much that the idea of ever having something of which to call herself by, to call her own. The foul stench of blood hung in the air, dripping from pointed teeth stained yellow from time and red with the liquid adorning them, a harsh glint of sunlight obscuring her face in the bright white. 

So now she had been reminded of why she lived on- her devotion, her morals, and reason for going on with her life. Ymir wasn't a spiteful wolf, really, but simply looking for her deeply-pitted reason to life. This rabbit was all she needed... And yet, something about it seemed so wrong in nature, to capture this unafraid being, a creature just as set on survival and deserved it perhaps even more than herself. Now her entire life was shifting before her eyes. What could she do? The rabbit had made her realize what she was really after.... 

_It wasn't supposed to be like this... I wished to use her for my own deeds and then throw her aside. And yet, I became attached..._ The wolf sniffed the air again, a small state of delirium befalling her for her confusion and concern for herself creeping up and stabbing her like a thousand knives. Where would she go now? What moral code would she accept? But one thing was for sure; somehow, the rabbit had stripped her of her ferocity and shown a much lighter side to her in the end. And thus she let go, uttering the name of the rabbit as she had known her whole life as a prey, now an ally: "Historia..." Her eyes darted around towards the snowy landscape. Now she'd surely lose sight of the one she had hunted since she was a pup, never to be seen again, though the Lapin showed no signs of running. Not a ear twitch, not a hop away from her.  Historia seemed perfectly accepting of whatever fate the wolf had for her, and refusing to let any fear or concern take hold of her. 

Snow continued to fall, getting into Ymir's messy coat, the sodden crystals seeping in and making her more cold than before. Now she was trying to make an effort to come to terms with this rabbit known as Historia, wiping the bit of blood off her teeth. _Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you. The snowfields wouldn't seem so big... If you knew that this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry. And I've captured you once, but it wasn't quite right. So I'm telling you... That you'll be safe with me._ Fire glinted on her dark eyes, burning calmly and warmly this time as opposed to the violence that normally cast into apathetic irises. In need of a partner, you might say... For Ymir was a lone wolf through and through, up until the day she had met Historia. 

Soft spring days lost long ago, back to the time she was a pup. A rebellious-natured offspring, raised by parents who had nothing but spiteful with a strong taste of ridicule coming her way. Her blurry eyes had never seen what they had in theirs, so she evidentially left to join another pack with the sun as her nurturing parent. In the harsh summer heat, she had first spotted the cottontail of her presumed victim, creeping steadily along up until she had a feeling she could be reached. And so the days went on, her legs weakening with the chases that seemed aimless up until the day she reached her grave. Days she had left with no objective in her life but catching this one rabbit... Not even sure why at the time. But realization struck her hard as she realized it... With one look of those deep blue eyes, she felt safe and protected from whatever life through at her. For her entire life, she hadn't been searching for her as prey, but more so a protector. The steady gaze drove even her to place her head on her forepaws in acquiescence. A special aura hung over her, one she hungered for vastly. 

She wanted to be protected by someone, having to fend for herself no longer... Hoping she'd agree with what heart she had remaining.   _Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite, but the rest of my pack I have left them behind. And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill, but the thought of fresh meat- it is making me ill. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._

Historia moved from her spot, gradually distancing herself from the wolf. She had known hat the lupine was after her for some time, and wished to get away as swiftly as possible. Wolves, no matter their goals, often would be at least reluctant to change their ways if not flatly refusing. She showed no dedication to changing up until this very moment in the frigid winter air, snow plastered to her faded yellow fur. Ymir in particular stubbornly stuck to her loner laws like glue, and proved worthy to be titled a threat. And yet, even this wicked wolf seemed to have grown on her... Better to ask the questions still lurking in the corners of her mind while she still could. 

"Ymir, what has gotten into you? That look in your eyes is not the same as before." Historia put lightly, turning to face the canine bowed beside her. "All living creatures change, you know," Ymir snapped in response, teeth bared back in a fierce snarl that faded moments later, "but I've been thinking... It's about time I gave up hunting you down. I wanted... To live for no one but myself, and yet there's one thing that prevents me from such: I've come to grow attached to you... I don't wish to remain a lone wolf for the rest of my life. Historia, please understand..." 

Even while lacking the will to voice it, she, too, had grown quite fond of the wolf before her gentle gaze. Without the spite of a stubborn loner, a panicked cry had come from those jagged jaws, like a pup in need of someone to care for them. One thing she couldn't quite put a name to was her true goals; however they had indeed changed from hunter to almost the weary ranks of the hunted. She uneasily hopped over to the wolf, putting a paw on her head. This move could very easily cause her death, but now her own legs were too weary to run away even if Ymir did turn on her. She would have to make do with what she had currently and hope against hope that she really had reformed herself to a satisfactory extent. 

"It's been too long, I've tried to hard... To go out of my way for an evil goal." Ymir continued, tail tucked between her legs in submission. Her forepaw was still stained with blood, but it was brown and had clearly been dry for some time now. "If you'll come with me, I could protect you from harm. All I need is a small thread of trust to weave into our minds to unite us..." Weakened, Historia had no choice but to utter these words in certainty now that the wolf wouldn't hurt her. "I trust you, Ymir. No matter what, from here on out, I'm on your side..." 

Fluffy brown fur pressed up against her left flank, smothering her in a small blanket of warmth from the noticeably grateful canine. Everything would be downhill from here, without worry, without pain. Now she would be alright, as long as she didn't look back at the life she had left behind in the snow.  
_So rabbit,_  
Please stop looking the other way...  
It's cold out there, so why not stay here  
Under my tail?


End file.
